Déchirure
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: George est là, immobile devant cette tombe de marbre blanc. Lorsque Fred est mort, George est mort avec lui. En partie. La mort de Fred a balayé beaucoup de George... Au-delà même de ses sourires et de ses bêtises, c'est son âme qui s'est envolée...


« Putain. J'arrives pas à y croire.

Je suis là, devant cette tombe de marbre blanc. Ta tombe. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça fait mal. C'est la première fois que je viens depuis que tu es… Depuis que tu n'es plus là. Ne vas surtout pas croire que je t'ai abandonné ou pire, que je t'ai oublié ! Je ne pourrais jamais une chose pareille, tu m'entends, jamais ! Seulement, lorsque tu es tombé, je suis tombé aussi. Tu ne peux imaginer la douleur qui a irradié mon corps lorsque je t'ai vu senti périr. Car je n'étais pas là à ce moment. Je me battais pour protéger un élève du château mais j'ai senti ta mort. Mon cœur s'est serré et a raté un battement. J'ai entendu le hurlement de Ron et de Percy. La suite s'est déroulée comme dans un film moldu. Au ralenti, j'ai eu le temps de les voir se précipiter sur ton corps. Hermione a libéré sa main de celle de Harry pour la poser devant sa bouche, apeurée, tandis que Harry a reculé d'effroi. Je n'ai pas cherché à refouler la vague de haine qui s'est abattue sur moi. J'ai couru et j'ai tué le connard qui t'a détruit. Qui nous a détruit. Et là, j'ai perdu connaissance.

Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, la bataille était finie. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et je me retrouvais dans la Grande Salle en grande partie démolie. Mais rien ne comptait plus à présent. Que Voldemort ait disparu à jamais, que nous ayons gagné la bataille… Rien. Tu n'étais plus là, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Papa et maman pleuraient autour de ton corps, tout comme Ginny, Percy, Ron, Bill et Charlie. C'était une torture de voir les larmes ruisseler sur leurs joues à cause de ta mort. Je n'ai pas pu te regarder. Mes yeux refusaient de te voir.

L'enterrement s'est passé sans moi. Je ne pouvais pas y aller, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'arriverais pas à admettre que jamais plus tu ne serais là. Que jamais plus je ne t'embêterais. Que jamais plus ton rire résonnerait à mes oreilles. Ou plutôt, à mon oreille désormais.

Depuis un mois que tout ça s'est passé, je n'ai pas parlé. Les mots refusent de sortir ma bouche. Ils restent désespérément coincés dans ma gorge et refusent de passer la barrière scellée de mes lèvres. Mon mutisme inquiète beaucoup de monde. Papa et maman surtout. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à parler. C'est trop dur. Oui, je suis lâche ainsi, je fais honte à notre maison de Poudlard. Mais parfois, il est beaucoup plus simple de se taire que de faire face à cette réalité de merde.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir subit le Baiser du Détraqueur. C'est comme si mon âme m'avait été arrachée de la manière la plus cruelle qu'il soit. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Vivant de l'extérieur, anéanti et mort de l'intérieur. C'est une sensation horrible.

Tu étais tellement pour moi. Pour ne pas dire tout. Mon passé, mon présent, mon avenir. Ma vie toute entière. Te perdre, c'est me perdre moi-même. Je me sens comme déchiré, détruit. J'ai tellement mal. Les sourires ont désertés mon visage. Pour toujours il me semble.

J'ai si peur à l'idée de faire ma vie sans toi. On avait tout prévu ensemble. On avait planifié tout notre avenir. Tu te souviens ? L'entreprise Weasley ? Nos inventions ? Nos cobayes et nos expériences ? Notre passion ?

Mais Fred, comment t'as pu m'abandonner ? Moi, ton frère, ta moitié, ton jumeau. Tu m'as lâchement abandonné ! Tu n'en avais pas le droit ! Tu croyais quoi sérieux ? Que je pourrais vivre sans toi ? Je te hais pour ça ! Mais tu me manques tant…

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire maintenant. En finir avec cette vie où plus jamais ton sourire redonnera espoir à mon âme ? Ou m'accrocher délibérément à une mince parcelle d'espoir ? Je suis totalement perdu, désemparé.

Je ne veux pas faire plus de peine à papa et maman. Un de leur fils a été défiguré par un loup-garou assoiffé de sang, un autre a perdu une oreille au cours d'une mission et un autre… un autre est mort à la guerre. Si jamais je disparaissais, que deviendraient-ils ? Ils ne méritent pas ça. Pourtant, si tu savais à quel point j'en meure d'envie.

Ta tombe est belle. Magnifique même. Mais si froide. Une glaciale beauté qui va à jamais hanter mes pensées. Tu as été enterré près de la mer, au somment d'une falaise abrupt. Le seul bruit qu'on peut entendre, c'est celui des vagues qui s'écrasent sur les rochers. Le vent est frais, le coucher de soleil splendide et chaleureux, si différent de ta sépulture. C'est étrangement calme ici, alors que moi, c'est une tempête qui m'habite.

Depuis le drame, il n'y a que toi qui peuple mes songes. Ton visage, tes sourires, nos souvenirs, nos espoirs. Nos rêves. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce nous. Je crois que je commence à comprendre et à prendre conscience de l'étrange lien qui lie des jumeaux. Le lien qui nous réunissait. Je ne peux croire qu'après la mort, il ne persiste pas. J'ai l'impression que tu es là, à mes côtés, dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit.

Je sais qu'il suffit que je regarde un miroir pour retrouver ton reflet perdu. Mais ça ne suffira jamais à me rendre le sourire. Je ne peux me restreindre à ce pâle reflet de ce que tu étais. De toute manière, tu resteras toujours le même à mes yeux alors me regarder dans un miroir ne servirait à rien. Je refuse de penser à ce que tu es sous cette dalle de marbre. J'espère une chose, c'est qu'ils ont eu la décence d'ensorceler ton corps afin qu'il demeure éternellement intact. Je ne veux pas que ton cadavre pourrisse et soit dévoré par les vers. J'ai fait ce cauchemar une fois. Au réveil, j'en ai vomi.

Si tu voyais le nombre de fleurs et de plaques qui ornent les lieux. Des roses, des lys, des jonquilles… Bleus, rouges, jaunes… De toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs. Et une pensée noire que j'ai déposé moi-même, et qui ne se fanera jamais. Et les messages. Tous disent que tu leur manques, qu'ils t'aimaient… Je ne savais pas qu'autant de personnes t'appréciaient. Quelle bande d'hypocrites ! Tous autant qu'ils sont. La famille pleure ta mort continuellement. Je suis sans nul doute celui a qui tu manques le plus et pourtant, je ne peux pas pleurer. Cruelle ironie du sort non ? Les larmes refusent d'inonder mes joues. Pas une seule n'a franchi mes yeux. Comme les mots, les larmes restent inexorablement coincées. Mais si mes yeux refusent de pleurer, mon cœur lui, pleure ta mort. Peut-être est-ce parce que je refuse ta mort. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas surgir derrière moi en me criant que ce n'était qu'une blague, avant d'éclater de rire face à mon regard surpris. J'ai beau me retourner, tu n'es pas là. Je sais que je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Tu ne reviendras pas. Jamais. Et ça bordel, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux. Je crois encore que je préfère vivre dans l'illusion de ton retour prochain.

Je me dis que même si je continuais à vivre, rien ne serait comme avant. Les sourires qui naissaient sur mon visage lorsque l'on me parlait de toi ont disparus. Désormais, si ton nom est mentionné devant moi, un rictus se peint sur mon visage. Mes yeux se voilent de tristesse et d'incertitude. Mes mains se crispent dans un même mouvement. Et je tremble.

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais garder la boutique. Peut-être vais-je trouver un nouvel associé. Peut-être vais-je l'abandonner. Mais si je choisis une nouvelle personne pour m'aider, elle ne pourra jamais t'égaler. Jamais.

Là, tout d'un coup, je réalise à quel point j'ai l'air bête. Cela va faire plusieurs heures que je suis là, debout, immobile et seul devant ta sépulture, fixant sans fin ton nom gravé en lettres d'or. Cette gravure, c'est comme la preuve, la justification de ta mort écrite noire sur blanc. Ou dans le cas présent, or sur blanc. Si tu savais comme je la déteste cette gravure ! Papa et maman doivent s'inquiéter, comme lorsque nous faisions des conneries quand on était plus jeunes. Je vais leur adresser un signe de la main en rentrant, puis je monterais dans notre chambre. Ou dans ma chambre, devrais-je dire, puisque j'en serais désormais le seul habitant. Et tout ça sans un mot, sans une parole. En parfait silence. De toute manière, c'est comme ça depuis que tu es parti. Je m'isole constamment et je refuse le moindre soutien tout autant que je déteste leur pitié. Angelina, Alicia et Katie sont venues l'autre jour et je n'ai pas voulu les voir. Pareil pour Lee. J'ai peur qu'ils me voient comme ça, aussi démuni. Et eux aussi ont peur. Peur de ce que je deviens. Ginny est venue me dire que Angelina pleurait en partant et que les deux autres étaient au bord des larmes. Lee, quant à lui, est parti en murmurant qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Je ne veux pas leur faire de peine. Mais je n'y peux rien. Mon monde semble s'effondrer sans que je puisse y changer quelque chose il me semble. Il s'effondre petit à petit. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Si tu as accès à mes pensées, tu dois sans doute penser que je n'éprouve rien pour ta mort. Ni peine, ni tristesse. La voix de mon cœur reste si neutre. Même elle n'arrive pas à faire entendre ma douleur. Celle-ci doit être trop grande je suppose puisqu'elle dépasse tout ce que l'on pourrait croire. J'aimerais pouvoir tellement hurler ma peine, mon désarroi, mon manque au monde entier, qu'il sache un peu ce qu'il m'a fait.

Je manque de toi Fred. De ton visage au mien parfaitement identique. De ta voix, de tes gestes. De ta présence surtout. Je voudrais parvenir à vomir le flot de sentiments qui m'envahit mais rien ne veut sortir. Tout reste définitivement coincé.

Je n'avais jamais entrevu l'idée d'être séparé de toi. Cette simple pensée ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que durant ce qu'il me reste de vie à vivre, tu ne sera jamais là. Et jamais, c'est incroyablement long.

Bordel, pourquoi est-ce quand les proches meurent qu'on s'aperçoit à quel point on les aime ? Je te l'ai dit si peu souvent. Mais combien de fois je l'ai pensé ! Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. A en crever !

Chaque chose que je fais, que j'entreprends, me ramène toujours à toi. Tout me fait penser à toi. Mais le pire reste notre chambre à la maison. Là où nous avons vécu quasiment dix-neuf ans. Là où tu imprègnes les murs, le sol, les objets. J'ai investis ton lit, le mien m'est devenu insupportable. Comme notre appartement au-dessus de la boutique, je l'ai momentanément délaissé. Peut-être, sans doute même, pour longtemps. Nous l'avons décoré avec tant de soins ! Je ne m'y sens plus chez moi.

J'avais l'habitude de tout conjuguer au « nous ». Revenir à « je », c'est devenir une personne normale, sans double à ses côtés. Mais comment font-elle, bon sang, toutes ces personnes, sans cette moitié qui est tout ? Avant je ne faisais rien. Nous faisions tout. Pourquoi tout n'est pas resté comme avant ? Cette question me bouffe ! Je voudrais comprendre. J'ai besoin de comprendre !

Il faut que je sache pourquoi c'est toi qui es parti ! Je n'aurais pas voulu que Perc', Ron ou Ginny meurent, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi ! C'est si dur à piger ça ? Si j'en avais eu le temps, je me serais foutu devant toi, je serais mort à ta place ! Et toi tu serais là, vivant. J'aurais donné mon âme pour qu'on épargne la tienne ! J'aurais dû sentir que tu étais en danger ! On aurait même pas dû se battre ! On aurait mieux fait de rester planqués pour rester en vie ! Tous les deux !

Oui je suis égoïste ! Mais comprends-moi, ma détresse est si grande ! ma souffrance si intense ! Personne ne semble mesurer la douleur que cause le coup qui vous arrache votre cœur. Nous deux, c'était une seule âme, un seul esprit, un seul cœur, dans deux corps distincts. J'échangerais volontiers ta mort contre n'importe quoi. Je veux que tu revives Fred ! Je veux te sentir dans mes bras, vieillir à tes côtés, te sentir près de moi tout au long de ma vie ! Si seulement je pouvais récupérer un de ces si rares mais si précieux Retourneur de temps. Revenir à cette bataille où tu as péri. Changer le cours du temps, quelque en soient les conséquences.

J'appréhende tant le futur. J'ai l'impression que tu vas revenir un jour, comme si de rien n'était et la vie reprendra son cours. Et j'ai peur car je sais tout autant que c'est impossible. La mort doit être un beau voyage vu que personne n'en est revenu. Et si tu étais l'exception qui confirme la règle ? Si tu revenais là, tout de suite, maintenant ? Sur ma simple volonté ? Encore raté. J'ai beau me retourner, je suis encore seul.

Tu crois que l'on peut mourir de chagrin ? Réflexion faite, c'est impossible. Sinon, je ne serais plus là à cracher ce torrent d'absurdités. Je serais déjà avec toi.

Tiens, le soleil s'est couché et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. C'est une belle nuit qui commence. Il fait si bon. Pourtant, je gèle de l'intérieur. Je suis incapable de bouger. Je ne peux pas partir. Mes yeux ont besoin de ta tombe pour que mon esprit retienne que tu es définitivement parti. Car sans ça, je crois que c'est foutu.

Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien qu'Alicia était amoureuse de toi. Maman m'a dit qu'elle n'avait cessé de pleurer à ton enterrement. Enfin, tout le monde pleurait, mais ce n'était pas les même larmes, ni le même chagrin. Elle éprouve beaucoup de peine elle-aussi. Ca se lit sur son visage, autant que sur le mien. Je crois même qu'elle m'en veut. Car tu es mort et pas moi. Ca, elle ne le montre pas. Pourtant, c'est évident.

C'est dur de penser tout ça. Je sais que si tu étais là, si tu pouvais parler, tu me dirais de me taire, tu ordonnerais à mon cœur de la fermer et tu me conseillerais d'aller de l'avant, de ne pas vivre dans le passé, dans nos souvenirs. Tu me dirais de garder toute cette partie là de notre vie de côté, sans pour autant l'oublier, et d'y revenir seulement de temps à autres. Mais pas trop souvent. Sinon, me dirais-tu, ça me boufferait jusqu'à m'en faire crever. Tu me dirais que je suis jeune et que j'ai la vie devant moi. Tu me dirais d'en profiter car la vie est courte. Tu me citerais même ta propre mort en guise d'exemple. Tu me conseillerais d'entreprendre chaque chose de ma vie avec sourire et passion. En rigolant, tu me demanderais même de te remplacer en trouvant une jolie fille, en me mariant et même en fondant une famille. Peut-être même que tu me conseillerais d'avoir un fils et de l'appeler Fred. Et que sais-je encore.

N'empêche, ta mort m'a rendu fou. Tu as vu ce que je suis capable de penser ? Je suis sûr que tu ne me savais pas capable de tant de sérieux. Que veux-tu, quand on est désespéré, on fait n'importe quoi.

J'ai beau me dire de partir, mes jambes refusent réellement de m'obéir. Elles restent fixées sur l'herbe humide. Alors je reste là. Je vais rester toute la nuit s'il le faut. La nuit porte conseil à ce qu'on dit. Je verrais bien par moi-même.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre le sens du mot traumatisme. Je comprends le sens de beaucoup de mots maintenant. C'est comme si un dictionnaire entier s'ouvrait à moi. Il y a des choses, on a beau savoir ce qu'elles sont, leur définition et leurs particularités, on ne les comprends vraiment que lorsqu'on les suit. Comme quoi, les actes valent mieux que les mots.

J'ai peur de rentrer. Tout a tellement changé au Terrier. Charlie est reparti quelques temps en Roumanie. Bill et Fleur sont retournés chez eux. Harry et Hermione restent à la maison jusqu'à la fin des vacances puis ils reprendront leurs études avec Ron pour passer leurs ASPIC. Ron et Ginny sont tristes mais ils s'en remettent. Percy est toujours au Chemin de Traverse, mais son retour à la maison ne devrait plus tarder. Maman pleure beaucoup et des rides d'anxiété marquent de plus en plus le visage de papa.

Tous les jours, maman vient me parler, même si je ne lui réponds pas. Elle me raconte beaucoup de choses et me prépare des plats plus délicieux que d'habitude. Elle ne pense plus à me réprimander. Je pense qu'elle a peur pour moi. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée que je sois tenté de te rejoindre. Et elle redoute encore plus le fait que j'en sois capable.

Nous devrions nous réjouir de la mort de Voldy, comme tu aimais l'appeler. C'est impossible pour toutes les familles en deuil qui pleurent telle ou telle personne. On a pas le temps de penser à cette nouvelle ère de bonheur et de gaieté qui s'annonce, et que tu n'auras pas le plaisir de goûter. Pour moi, elle s'annonce triste et monotone. Et elle s'annoncera toujours comme ça tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la chose qui redonnera des couleurs à ma vie.

Tu vois, mon âme a parlé, et là, je ne trouve plus rien à redire. Alors je vais me taire, une fois encore. »

Un mouvement derrière George le fit se retourner. Harry se tenait là, immobile et le regardait.

- Ton silence est si parlant, murmura Harry en s'approchant de lui. Il en dit si long sur ta peine, sur ce que tu ressens..

Il se posta à côté de lui et ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité de l'océan qui s'étalait à perte de vue devant lui.

- Je suis là depuis que tu es arrivé, dit Harry en répondant à la question muette de George. Je ne voulais pas t'espionner, simplement te parler, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te déranger. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

George hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

Si George, j'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque Sirius est mort, confia Harry. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur alors que j'étais en vie et conscient. Pourtant, cela faisait seulement quelques années que je le connaissais. Pour toi qui as toujours vécu avec Fred, ça doit être plus dur encore. Tu veux vraiment que je te dise, la mort de Fred a été très douloureuse pour moi aussi. J'étais là lorsque ce putain de Mangemort l'a assassiné. Mais j'en ai vraiment pris conscience lorsque tes frères ont hurlé son nom et se sont jetés sur lui. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu mal à ce moment là.

Il marqua une pause, fixant encore la ligne d'horizon.

- Alors on a emmené son corps à l'abri pendant que toi tu as tué son assassin. Quand tu es tombé inconscient, des membres de l'Ordre ont ramené ton corps près de celui de Fred, continua Harry, sa voix tremblante de peine Et moi je suis reparti en pensant une seule chose, venger ton jumeau. Je l'appréciais autant que je t'appréciais toi. Vos blagues, votre humour, votre sourire à toute épreuve. Un jumeau perdu, c'est horrible tu sais pour moi. Alors perdre le deuxième, c'est insurmontable.

Harry s'était retourné vers George en disant ça et une larme avait roulé sur sa joue.

- S'il te plaît George, reviens-nous, implora Harry. Ne nous abandonne pas.

Pour la première fois, les yeux de George s'inondèrent de larmes.

- Mais Harry, Fred est parti, il ne reviendra jamais, hurla-t-il soudain, la voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé des semaines durant. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait mal !

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et sa détresse était alarmante.

- Je… je ne peux pas continuer sans lui moi, je ne peux pas Harry, cria George. J'ai si peur… Il va revenir, hein Harry ? Il va vraiment revenir je te promet ! sanglota-t-il, saisit d'une véritable crise d'angoisse.

- George arrête s'il te plaît, murmura Harry dont les larmes brouillaient la vue. Fred ne peux pas revenir parce que… parce qu'il n'est as vraiment parti… Il est toujours là tu sais, toujours là.

Harry avait dit cette dernière phrase la main posé sur la poitrine de George, à la place du cœur. George le regarda un instant, puis s'écroula dans ses bras, pleurant tout les larmes de son corps, serrant Harry de toutes ses forces. Harry lui rendait son étreinte, caressant son dos de sa main, en signe de réconfort.

Ils restèrent là plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que George se soit entièrement calmé.

- Viens, murmura Harry, on rentre.

George se laissa entraîner et suivit Harry sans un mot. Des larmes continuaient de rouler de sur ses joues mais il n'esquissa pas un geste pour les ôter.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier aux premières heures de l'aube et Harry vit Mrs Weasley se précipiter vers eux, en chaussons et toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, le visage marqué par la fatigue et l'anxiété.

- Mes chéris ! s'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant. Nous étions si inquiets ! Mais dieu soit loué, vous êtes vivants ! J'avais si peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose !

Elle les serra dans ses bras si fort que Harry eut l'impression d'étouffer.

- Maman, murmura George d'une voix tremblotante. Je suis revenu.

Les larmes ruisselèrent de plus belle sur les joues de Mrs Weasley.

- Oh George ! s'écria-t-elle.

La nouvelle du retour de George fut accueillie par des hurlements et des larmes de joie dans toute la maison.

George se remit doucement de la mort de son jumeau, au fil du temps et avec l'aide précieuse de ses amis et de sa famille.

Un mois plus tard, George se rendit sur sa tombe, muni des plus belles fleurs qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il les déposa avec délicatesse à côté de la pensée noire qu'il avait apportée lors de sa première visite et qui était toujours aussi éclatante. Son regard se fixa sur la gravure dorée et il pensa.

- Tu as vu Fred, je suis là, murmura-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, ni abandonné. J'ai réappris à vivre, grâce à Harry. Mon mutisme a cessé. Je parle maintenant. C'est difficile, je ne prétends pas le contraire, mais je parle. Angelina, Alicia, Katie et Lee sont revenus me voir. Tout s'est bien passé. Alicia est comme moi, elle se remet doucement de ta disparition. Je me rapproche de plus en plus d'Angelina. De ce côté là, tout va bien. Je vois ce que depuis des mois je refusait de voir : l'amitié est une chose bien pratique dans certains moments. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec la famille et j'ai de longues discussions avec Harry. Tu sais, si je ne suis pas venu depuis un mois, c'était juste le temps de me sevrer de toi, de passer à autre chose. Ca y est maintenant. Même s'il m'arrive encore de pleurer en pensant à toi. En réalité, j'ai compris une chose. C'est que tu n'as pas disparu. Que tu vis en moi pour toujours. Ton âme a rejoint la mienne. Et surtout, j'ai compris que tant que je croirais en toi, tant que je penserais à toi, du moment que je ne t'oublie pas, tu es là, bien présent, ancré en moi. J'ai la réponse à plusieurs questions. Si tu es mort, c'est que c'était écrit, non ? On ne peut pas revenir sur certaines choses de la vie. Ta mort m'a fait mûrir plus rapidement que si tu étais encore avec moi, mais je dois l'accepter. Avec du recul, je comprends certaines choses. Et je sais aussi que le lien si précieux des jumeaux nous lie encore, au-delà de ta mort, je le sens, il est là. Je ne dois pas abandonner maintenant. Je dois vivre pour toi. Et pour moi. Je dois vivre pour nous. Parce que, personne ne peut détruire les jumeaux Weasley, pas vrai frangin ?


End file.
